Addiction
by buffy-star
Summary: Buffy lived in New York City all her life until her heroin addiction got extreme and she ODed. Her mother, Jenny, then decides it's time for a change. They move across the country to Sunnydale, California. There Buffy is forced to enroll in the local high school where she becomes involved with bad boy Spike Edwards.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.

Addiction

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Hicksdale Sunnyhell

"Buffy get down here now! You are gonna be late for you're first day!" Jenny yelled from the hallway.

"I'm fucking coming you don't have to yell at me!" Buffy screamed from behind her bathroom door.

She glanced up at her reflection and wiped away traces of the white powder on her nose. She combed her hand through the bangs of her long brown hair and checked her outfit. She wore skinny black pants and a tight fitted black shirt with Nikki Sixx on it. She touched up her already heavy eyeliner and quickly disposed of the plastic bag. Her mother was now pounding on the door, Buffy quickly done another double over and then turned to unlock the door.

She was faced with her mothers glare.

"Buffy, get downstairs _now _its 7.30 and we have to be there before classes start - and don't swear at me." Jenny said enraged.

"Really? Why do you even care Mom, you made me leave New York to come to Hicksdale I don't even know anybody here _and _it's my senior year! Why couldn't I just stay with Dad and at least finish high school! " Buffy said with a sigh of frustration rolling her eyes at her mother.

"You know why you can't stay in New York it's not safe and those so-called friends of yours are bad influences. I want you to go to college -"

"- Why does everything have to be about what you want….." Buffy whispered as her eyes glazed over tears threatening to spill.

"You know what I really don't wanna talk about this shit, can we leave already?" Buffy growled as she pushed by her mother and went downstairs.

Jenny sighed in defeat and followed her downstairs.

* * *

The car ride was silent except for the blare of music coming from Buffy's iPod. They pulled up to the huge building that was Sunnydale High School. Packs of teens mobbed the front entrance and filled the car park. Jenny parked at the sidewalk right in front of the main entrance. Buffy cast her a death glare then opened the car door and headed toward the main entrance without even a look back at her mother. Jenny sighed again. She was forever sighing at her daughter, completely at loss of how to help her. She was losing her and one day she feared Buffy would walk away and never come back. She watched her daughter until she disappeared within the mass of students.

Sunnydale High

Buffy pushed open the main doors and walked down the halls as though she owned the place. Kids whispered and glared at her with looks of admiration, envy and lust. She headed straight for reception to collect her schedule. A nervous red-head was standing by the desk anxiously looking over the crowds for someone. When she spotted Buffy she smiled and waved her over.

"Hey! You must be Buffy. I'm Willow Ros-"Willow said

"Could I have my schedule?" Buffy asked trying to as nice as she could without snapping.

"Sure, but I need to show you around...you're a bit late but I'm sure-

"Give me my schedule!" Buffy snapped. Willow jumped a bit and then handed it over. Buffy grabbed it and then walked away heading towards the back of the school.

"You're welcome!" Willow called nervously after her.

* * *

Buffy burst open the doors to the school yard, she was about to step out when a guy pushed her out the way and swaggered out the door smirk plastered on his.

"Hey watch were you're fucking going asshole!" Buffy shouted. He halted and turned to face her. His hair was shocking blonde and his eyes were a deep blue. He was well-built and with perfectly chiseled cheekbones.

"What the-" he stopped captivated by her beauty. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as his eyes roamed over her body.

"What's it to you, you don't even watch where you're walking asshole!" Buffy yelled.

"Fiesty eh? Well maybe you shouldn't have been in my way bitch. Who are you anyway?" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"God whatever" Buffy huffed and turned away. She pulled out her cigarette and lit up completely ignoring the stranger. He followed suit.

They stood in silence for ten minutes smoking while sneaking looks when they thought the other wasn't looking. Finally it got too much for the blonde boy to handle.

He threw up his hands in frustration and said "Okay then, since your such a bloody stubborn bint I'll start. Names Spike Edwards from London as you can probably tell...maybe not - it's the one that's in England not Canada, know how you yanks don't know the difference between Scotland and Switzerland. Been in Sunnyhell for 2 years of my life and I'm leaving this hell hole after this school year is done. So, what bout you?" Spike asked as he pulled out another cigarette and lit up. Buffy turned toward him and sighed.

"Fine. I'm Buffy Summers and I'm from New York City - well actually I'm from Newark, but no not the Newark in England its the one in New Jersey in the U S A. The country where everyone owns a toothbrush. I moved to New York 3 years ago. My parents divorced and so my wonderful mother decided to move me to hikes dale...I prefer Sunnyhell that's a good name for this place…so yeah I was forced to move to Sunnyhell as a senior, which is just a dream." Buffy said as she finished cigarette and pulled out another.

"So you don't wanna be here then?" Spike asked but only received a death glare from Buffy. "Why didn't you stay with your Dad then?" Spike asked as though it was the simplest solution in the world.

Buffy's eyes bugged out in anguish.

"God! That's what I told my fucking Mom, but oh no Buffy! New York is too dangerous. You're friends are _bad_ and you need to start _fresh_ and go to college and all that shit! I seriously hate her – she doesn't understand me!" Buffy said then took a long drag of her cigarette.

Spike chuckled looking out to the field.

"Sounds just like my Mum. She's the bloody reason why I moved here too, she got a job in L.A, so we moved! She said I couldn't live in London was too dangerous. She didn't even know much about California stupid bint hated L.A. so then she hears about another job in Sunnyhell and we move up here. This town is shit! All I've done is gotten high or pissed!" Spike said as he stubbed his cigarette.

"Great! This is just fucking great! I could tell this place was gonna be shit the minute I saw the welcome to Sunnydale sign!" Buffy said as she leaned against the wall.

"Well it's not all that bad….okay I'm shittin' you there is only one nightclub called the Bronze and none the kids know what a real party is, which is why I'm pissed most of the time." Spike explained

"So what you doing tonight?" Buffy asked as she studied her chipped nails.

"Probably gonna hit the Bronze- no wait there's a party tonight, rich girl Cordelia is having it at her mansion, you should come." Spike said kicking the ground as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"I don't even know her. I -

"No problem I'll introduce you at lunch today, she's okay, bit of a bitch but she's the head cheerleader so it's understandable." Spike said shrugging

"Well okay I suppose…" Buffy said as she began to study Spike.

"...so what do you take?" Buffy asked still studying Spike.

"What do you mean what do I take?" Spike asked getting defensive.

"Please! don't play innocent with me Spikey. Like hell you just drink and smoke, you are in on some hardcore shit I can tell." Buffy said smirking as she walked towards to him.

"I don't know-

"Come on Spike….what you only smoke a little pot? Huh? Too boring right? hmmm…..crank..coke...No I think you're a junkie I can spot a dop-

"Shut the fuck up. Shit you know anybody could be listening…Fuck! Are daft!" Spike hissed as he glanced around.

"Wow! Someone's paranoid shit, okay I'll lower my voice so what you got?" Buffy pressed.

Spike looked at Buffy in surprise. "Shit you a coke head? wouldn't have pictured-"

"- No, I'm not any head! So how much you charge?" Buffy asked getting agitated.

"I don't need money my parents are loaded, so if you want some you gotta pay in favors." Spike said grinning and grabbing his crotch.

"What?! There is no fucking way I'm giving you head" Buffy growled lowly "I don't want to get a fucking STD!" she yelled and started to walk away but he pulled her back and shoved her into the wall.

"Come on luv, I've never done business with anyone in school I usually do the buying with some guy but you look so fucking hot so I'll hook you up free of charge all I'm asking for is a small favor in return. I'll make it good…" Spike whispered into her ear as kissed her neck "Shit I'll even give you some tonight if you come with me now" Spike said as he pulled away and took her arm. Buffy sighed and allowed him to lead her back into the building.

TBC.

Please leave reviews, I love to hear all your thoughts. - buffy_star xx


End file.
